3/3 and 4/4 towers (Az0riusG4mer's Conception)
Here is a list of both 3/3 and 4/4 upgrades that should appear for towers in BTD6. Note: upgrade combinations of tiers 3 and 4 are the same on both paths, both in function and cost. For example, a dart monkey can be upgraded to 3/3 by selecting the tier 3 upgrade on the left path or the right. These are inspired by the youtuber Randumb (formerly Random Gamer). Link to his channel. Dart Monkey 3/3: '''Triple Spike-o-pult- The dart monkey shoots 3 spiked balls at a time. '''4/4: '''Super Juggernaut Fan Club- A legitimate version, not one made with glitches/exploits. The dart monkey gains the ability to shoot 3 juggernaut balls per shot normally, and the ability now makes the temporary supermonkeys fire juggernaut balls at hypersonic speed! It even affects 15 dart monkeys now insterad of just 10, too! Tack Shooter '''3/3: '''Blade Sprayer- the tack shooter shoots 16 blades per volley. '''4/4: '''Ring of Blades/Fire Maelstrom- the tack shooter retains the blades but gains the flaming rings on top of it. The Blade Maelstrom ability now does 2 layers of damage per blade and can pop lead, but still requires support for camo poppage. Sniper Monkey '''3/3: '''Deadly semi-automatic rifle- the sniper fires at 3 times the speed of an x/1, yet its shots do 18 layers of damage each. '''4/4: '''Crippling strike- The sniper can stun MOAB-class bloons; this combined with the speed of the x/3 upgrade makes it possible to stunlock a ZOMG. The ability drops between 1000-3000 cash stuns all MOAB-class bloons on-screen for a short time (about 5 seconds for MOAB and DDT, 2 seconds for BFB, and 0.5 seconds for ZOMG) and fires a missile like a '''land-based version of First-Strike! Boomerang Thrower 3/3: '''Bionic Riccochet- the boomerang monkey throws homing glaives with a popping power of 100 at the speed of the x/3 boomerang upgrade. '''4/4: Turbo-charged Glaive Lord: the boomerang monkey gains 2 rotating glaives that spin at double the speed of the normal Glaive lord. These and the homing glaives now have unlimited popping power. The ability increases throwing rate and generates a mini-maelstrom of homing glaives with a popping power of 50 each and double MOAB-class damage. Ninja Monkey 3/3: Double Flash Bomb- every one of the ninja monkey's shots is now two flash bombs with a popping power of 5 each instead of 60- the price to pay for near-constant stuns! 4/4: Boomjitsu Saboteur- every shot, the ninja throws 3 shurikens with 5 pierce and 5 MOAB-class damage each, in addition to the double flash bombs. Not only does the ability slow all bloons onscreen and incoming bloons, it now blows back all non-MOAB bloons on the map as well! Bomb Shooter 3/3: '''MOAB Mauler cluster- the bomb shooter fires the standard MOAB Mauler missiles, but when these explode, they release 8 cluster bomblets that do 5 damage each to MOAB-class bloons- 60 per shot if all hit! '''4/4: '''Impact Assasin- all bombs pop and stun bloons (including black and zebra!) as well as doing additional MOAB damage. The ability now '''honestly does 1000 damage to ZOMGs and does 100 spash damage to nearby MOAB-class bloons. It also stuns the bloons it hits, or their children if the original is destroyed (example: MOAB assassin destroys BFB, the 4 MOABs that come out are stunned!). Ice Tower 3/3: Arctic Shards- the ice tower slows bloons, gains a larger freeze radius, and causes frozen bloons to generate shards that do mad damage to nearby bloons and even MOAB-classs bloons! 4/4: Absolute Virulence- frozen bloons not only freeze other bloons (including camo) that come in contact, but snap-freezes those bloons, causing them to release shards too! The ability stuns MOAB-class bloons as well as slowing them (does not affect ZOMGs unlike modified sniper and mortar abilities). Glue Gunner 3/3: Bloon-dissolving hose- glue globs hit 12 bloons at once, slow them to 40% speed instead of 50%, and are fired 3x as fast as standard glue (like glue hose) and pops them twice every second. 4/4: Bloon-liquefying striker- glue from the main gun and the ability pop bloons once upon gluing and 10x every second. It even hits MOAB-class bloons, doing triple damage! Monkey Buccaneer 3/3: Cannon Destroyer- the buccaneer's boat is modified to shoot darts and grapes at 3 times their normal speed, and fires bombs alongside this. 4/4: Pirate Carrier- mini-planes from the carrier fire bombs instead of darts, doing (yet again) increased MOAB-class damage (2x maybe?) and ropes 2 MOAB-class bloons at once with the ability! Monkey Ace 3/3: Neva-miss Storm- the B12 dart-ace plane fires neva-miss darts with a larger detection radius (i.e., they seek bloons from farther away). 4/4: Operation Spectre Zero- the Spectre fires two lines each of alternating darts and bloon-buster mortars (that can pop black and zebra!), and does triple MOAB damage with both projectile types! In addition, the ability now deals 2,400 damage to everything onscreen! Monkey Apprentice 3/3: Dragon's whirlwind (Elemental Disciple)- tornadoes freeze bloons while blowing them back; Dragon's Breath sets them on fire, pierces 5 bloons per flame, and does double damage to MOAB-class bloons. 4/4: Elemental Master- even better than the original Wizard Lord without the side effect of sacrificing towers! Tempest tornadoes generate an ice bomb with 100 pierce if they run out of popping power; Summon Phoenix ability summons two phoenixes per use, and each one does 5x '''MOAB-class damage! Note: Rumors have it that the new Wizard Lord is now 5/5 and the bloons in the mission are all boosted by one rank... Monkey Village '''3/3: '''Monkey Intelligence Town (a.k.a Mibtown)- generates 75% additional cash from pops and allows towers in range to pop any bloon type. '''4/4: High Energy Call-to-Arms- reduces ability cooldowns by 30% (like BTD5 Flash/Deluxe Hotter Cooldown premium), every 10th shot stuns a MOAB-class bloon, and the ability lasts for 20 seconds instead of 10. Speaking of the latter, it also doubles the layer damage of a tower if it's firing at maximum speed (once per frame!). Banana Farm 3/3: '''Bank of the Banana Republic- generates 13 $40 banana bunches per round like a Republic while generating and and storing up to $5000, gaining interest each round like a bank. '''4/4: Banana Research Agency- generates 5 $400 crates per round like a BRF (mobile/Steam), acts like a standard BIA, and adds 2% of your current cash balance to your balance each round (example: if you have $100,000 cash saved up when a round ends, you will end up with $102,000, and it keeps accumulating like that! Mortar Tower 3/3: Buster Flare- pops 2 layers per blast, decamoizes bloons, and removes regrowth status 4/4: The Big Battery- fires large shells that have that huge blast radius, 5''' layer-damage per blast like the Big One, but fires at three times its attack rate (the Big One by itself has a fire rate increase) and Pop and Awe stuns for up to 10 seconds! In addition, it retains the anti-camo-and-regrow properties, but also now removes any other properties that might exist. Dartling Gun '''3/3: '''Laser Rocket Pods- laser bolts explode on hit and continue on to hit other bloons until they expire; retains laser-cannon fire rate. '''4/4: BADS of Doom!- shoots three RoD beams with the same spread as the BADS, and the ability fires homing versions of the explosive lasers mentioned above. Not only that, but each of the 5 volleys shoots 100 projectiles even if there's only one bloon onscreen, be it a red bloon or a ZOMG! Spike Factory 3/3: SHREDR Mines- gives the spike factory the normal SHREDR's fire rate, as well as spiked balls that deal 3 damage/spike to ceramics and 4 damage/spike to MOAB-class (should it be 5 instead?)! 4/4: Mine Storm!- the spactory's mines retain the previous properties but the explosions do 5 layers of damage and can pop black and zebra bloons. In addition, Spike Storm obviously now scatters the enhanced mines on the track instead of SHREDR spikes! Super Monkey 3/3: Robo God- the robo monkey fires 2 streams of sunbeams from each cannon at a rate of once per frame! 4/4: Temple of the Vengeful Monkey- I know this already exists in BTD5 (Mobile/Steam) and Bloons Monkey City, but this stacks with the Tier IV Super Monkey Lair like in BTD5 Mobile and Steam if you have it (or the Dark Temple Idol in Bloons Monkey City Mobile), causing the temple's transformation to last 20 seconds instead of 10! If you factor out the above items that would grant the ability normally, the difference is that the temple's ability does 2,000 damage to ''everything ''in its range when activated! This means it's possible to have a temple annihilate almost everything on screen and weaken the rest, then becoming a Vengeful Temple for the aforementioned 20 seconds! Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades Category:Lists